1. Field of the Invention
The present invention relates generally to hand tools, and more particularly to a hand tool which is specifically intended to facilitate the manipulation of snap fasteners during either a snapping or unsnapping operational mode.
2. Description of the Prior Art
Snap fasteners are locking devices which are intended to be used as a convenient means for securing two elements together or detaching the same in a quick and easy manner. However, due to a multitude of factors, the snap fasteners per se, or alternatively, the elements within which the fasteners are secured or mounted, deteriorate, and consequently, the use of the fasteners is severely curtailed with effects ranging from mere inconvenience to deleterious consequences.
As is well-known, fasteners of the foregoing type are normally composed of two mating members which are separately secured or mounted within elements that are to be fastened or joined together. Such fasteners are conventionally used in various applications upon boats, automobiles, trucks, trailers, or the like, and are often found within covers or tarpaulins utilized in conjunction therewith. In performing the fastening operation, the male stud member is snapped into the female socket member thereby forming the fastener assembly, and since the effectiveness of the locked assembly depends upon the friction-fitting of the two members, the dimensions of such members are substantially equal to each other, that is, the outer dimensions of the male stud member and the inner dimensions of the female socket member.
More particularly, it is also well-known that the female member of the fastener assembly contains an encapsulated spring or locking ring which is designed to expand and become seated within a recessed portion of the male member whereby the female and male members are securely locked together. As noted hereinabove, however, because of a multitude of factors, this mating and releasing operation of the fastener members often becomes very difficult. Such factors may be, for example, corrosion, rust, pitting, or mechanical abuse of the fastener members, which will adversely affect the mating of the fastener halves. Rusting or pitting of the snap members, such as, for example, as a result of the elements of the sea and air within marine environments, render the use of such fasteners, over an extended period of time, virtually impossible.
In addition, when such snap fasteners are mounted within the elements that are to be fastened or joined together, the female socket portion of the fastener is usually located at the edge of the element or material within which the same is mounted, and consequently, the material is difficult to grasp so as to maneuver the female snap portion into position with respect to the male portion. Still further, if the material, such as, for example, a boat cover, has been subjected to the elements, often the same shrinks somewhat or the pliability has been altered such that the same again does not readily permit the manipulation thereof in order to accomplish the fastening operation. Correspondingly, if, for example, the material within which the fasteners have been mounted has shrunk, and the fasteners are in their mated condition, unsnapping of the same is rendered quite difficult to accomplish.
Still yet further, the male fastening member may be located in an area which has poor accessibility, particularly by means of a human hand, or one or both of the fastening members may be poorly or loosely secured or mounted within one or both of the elements to be fastened or joined together, such also adversely affecting the mating of the fastening members. As a result of any of the foregoing conditions or effects, it is frequently difficult to snap or unsnap the fastening members, and often, when the fastening members are secured within fabric or other similar material elements, continued attempts at snapping or unsnapping of the fastening members often result in the ripping of the material or the dislodging of the fastening members from the material or other structure. In marine applications, such results are often quite devastating, for if snap-fastened protective tarpaulins are not in fact completely secured, sea winds can gain access to the portion of the craft normally protected by the tarpaulin, dislodge previously secured or snapped portions thereof, and thereby expose the previously protected portions of the craft to the marine elements.